


［立克］下屬太帥怎麼辦？！

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Relationships: Jack x 趙立安
Kudos: 12





	［立克］下屬太帥怎麼辦？！

趙立安沒想到會被新調來的下屬壓在身下，下身的結合處泥濘一片，對方的碩大正在他體內不斷進出著，襯衫要穿不穿地掛在手臂上，胸前的兩點紅腫得誘人，依然被對方含在嘴裡蹂躪著。

畫面異常淫靡辦公桌上也變得凌亂不堪，白皙雙腿緊緊纏著紅髮男人的腰，小手也在他身後抓出一道道淺痕，這種不痛不癢的感覺更讓Jack充滿佔據上司的意慾。

「Jack...慢點...慢點....啊啊...」

大概在半小時前，趙立安跟合作公司的代表談著工作細節，客套的雙方握手在Jack看來都是小兔子要被壞人拆骨入腹。

趙立安想要出門吃午餐，卻被一陣敲門聲打斷，是剛調進部門的Jack，說實話向來禁欲的趙經理的確一眼就被紅髮帥哥吸引了。

做了二十八年的小處男讓趙立安碰上喜歡的人都會臉紅心跳，不懂該怎樣反應，連直視也不敢。

「趙經理餓了嗎」

Jack買來的食物正好是趙立安的最愛，小兔子有吃的時候總會忘了自己有多危險。

趙立安吞了吞口水，眼睛就沒離開過 Jack手中的珍珠奶茶，下意識地問了句：「給我的嗎」

趙立安不疑有詐地吃著漢堡，Jack就一臉玩味地看著可愛的小兔子，白色的香草醬沾在嘴角，看得Jack小腹一熱，就一吻而上舔掉了醬汁，還趁機在小兔子晃神之際，撬開了他的牙齒，舌頭靈巧伸進對方的口腔內，品嘗著趙立安甜膩的唾液。

小兔子被吻得呼吸困難，小手在對方的胸膛上胡亂地捶打著，就像小貓一樣的反抗對於Jack來說只是一種情趣。

「趙經理 你吃飽了 我有事請教你」

趙立安有點不自然地吃光了漢堡，緊張地對上了對方的視線。

Jack放開了那柔軟的嘴唇，卻將人禁錮在自己跟墙壁之間，「趙經理 能幫我看看這份文件做得對嗎」

「哪有...你...這樣的」

「我怎樣了 經理教下屬不是應該的嗎」

Jack吻了吻趙立安的鼻尖，將下巴放到對方的肩膀上，還惡意地輕輕呼著氣，趙立安臉比初熟的小蜜桃還要紅得通透。

「放開我了」

「不放 剛剛跟客戶不是聊到很開心嗎」

「跟你有什麼關係...」趙立安想要掙脫Jack的懷抱卻被摟得更緊，「當然有 我喜歡你 好喜歡你」  
突然的告白讓趙立安不知所措，「趙經理 不喜歡我嗎」

其實剛才的激吻已經讓趙立安起了反應，「我...我不知道啦...」

Jack親了親眼前人敏感的小嘴唇，「心跳有加速就是喜歡了」

趙立安緊張地將手放在右邊，Jack就被他的可愛逗笑了，「心臟在左邊 小笨蛋」

臉紅的小兔子又乖乖地將手放在左邊，慘了，心跳加快了，快成這樣豈不是很喜歡！

身體軟軟地靠在對方身上，Jack把趙立安抱起放在辦公桌上，拉開了禁欲上司的褲鏈，將那勃起的漂亮分身含在嘴裡，舌頭充滿技巧地捲動著趙立安的分身，對方就開始壓抑不住慾望的叫囂。

吮吸得賣力小兔子叫得動情，想要合上雙腿，無奈力氣的懸殊讓趙立安根本無法反抗。鈴口在對方的嘴裡愛撫著，莖身上的皺褶也沾上了Jack的唾液，兩顆久未發洩的小球也被玩弄在股掌之中，精囊被含在嘴裡的刺激感讓趙立安的手不自覺地插進了Jack的髮間。

再將下賣力的吮吸，小處男就因為受不了而在對方口中發洩了，趙立安驚慌失措地找來衛生紙想要幫Jack擦掉嘴角的濁液。

Jack含著趙立安的耳垂，將小兔子的耳朵舔了個遍，舌頭就下意識地伸進內耳道模擬著交合的律動，嘴上口口聲聲說著不要，但誠實的腰身還是不自覺地弓起纖細的弧度。

「以後還敢不敢」

Jack埋頭在他胸前賣力地吮吸著，紅腫難分的乳頭在燈光下更顯得可口。

「不敢了...」

「乖 舔一下」

趙立安聽話地張嘴含著Jack的手指，其實他不太清楚這樣是幹嘛，但還是照做。敏感的小舌頭纏繞著對方的手指，盡力地舔弄著，雖然並不懂為什麼要這樣做，但眼前的男人總有魔力讓他做一切羞恥的行為。

眼看手指舔得差不多，Jack就俯下身在小兔子的耳邊問了句，「想要正面還是趴著」

要他回答簡直是要了他的命，「蛤...我不知道...你決定吧...」

「趙經理確定要我這個新員工決定」

趙立安不語地點點頭，「那就正面 臉這麼可愛」

Jack不由分說就將將沾有唾液的手指塞進趙立安乾澀的後穴，被異物感入侵的一刻，趙立安不適地扭動著身體，兩根手指的進入已經讓小臉皺成吃了苦瓜的兔子。

等到進入了第三根手指後就緩緩抽出，「趙經理 我可以進去嗎」

兔子點點頭，神智已被情慾薰染，眼神迷離地帶著淚光。

Jack將勃起的分身慢慢擠進了趙立安的後穴，才進入了一半就讓趙立安吃不消，發白的指尖抓破了辦公桌上的文件。

「放鬆點」

「能叫我...安安嗎...」

Jack被眼前的小兔子萌到了，雙手抓緊他的腰將剩下的性器一舉挺進他敏感的後穴，開始摸索般地抽插起來。

於是就有開頭的一幕，緊縮的內壁緊緊吸著Jack的性器，在痛感的刺激下不斷地收縮著，「安安 乖 放鬆點」

愛撫胸前的小櫻桃能讓小兔子稍稍放鬆下來，舌尖挑逗著敏感的乳尖，趙立安已經按捺不住喉間的呻吟聲。

「啊啊...啊嗯嗯...不要了...」

「安安叫得很好聽」

用嘴封住了趙立安的呻吟，下身的動作卻愈發猛烈地律動著，每一次抽出都能帶出裏面的媚肉，性器與後穴磨擦時形成的不明白沫，浸濕了剛剛客戶簽的合同。

趙立安死盯著對方的小臉也是奶兇奶兇的，Jack又忍不住加快力度地在小穴進出著，輕而易舉就找到了後穴的敏感點，龜頭每次的碰撞都讓前列腺快感橫生，射過一次的的趙立安又被挑起了情慾。

身下的抽動讓趙立安快要到達臨界點，緊緊抓著對方的肩膀，也學著Jack的動作含上了他去耳垂，

「快要到了...Jack...」

「叫老公就讓你射」

Jack按著青芽的馬眼，趙立安只能乖乖地照做，卻用手捂住臉，就像兔子害羞時會用大耳朵捂住臉一樣，「老公...老公...」

「看著我才行 安安」

「老公...給我... 安安 想舒服...」

「乖 我們一起」

Jack更猛烈地頂撞著敏感的一點，龜頭傳達的快感也Jack止不住低喘，處男還是很可口的。情色的呻吟聲洋溢在了辦公室，趙立安生怕門外的員工聽見。

不斷的抽插下，Jack深吻趙立安的瞬間就釋放在他的體內，一股濃精都被趙立安吸收了一樣，小兔子也得到了發洩，射出白濁。無論裡外都沾滿了濁液，趙立安的臉就更紅了，自己的身體裡滿滿都是Jack的東西。

Jack還俯下身吻了紅腫的後穴，「這裡好像還吃不夠」

「別亂講 你以下犯上 剛毁了我一個月的績職」

「那就換工作」

「什麼工作」

「被我包養」

Jack又將人壓在了辦公桌上，又開始了新一輪的秘密工作。

論正直上司如個被隱藏富豪下屬包養的全過程。


End file.
